Me or You
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Minato dan Naruto terlibat cinta rumit dengan Kushina dan Sakura. Takdir meminta mereka memilih, Minato melepas Kushina atau Naruto melepas Sakura. Kakak-adik tidak boleh menikah dengan kakak-adik juga, bukan? Siapa yang akan melepaskan kebahagiaannya?


Me or You?

Main Character :  
>Minato N. &amp; Naruto N. (Naruto diubah menjadi Naruto Namikaze.)<p>

Genre :  
>Romance &amp; Family<p>

Rate :  
>T<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Masashi Kishimoto &amp; (a little part from) Peach-Pit<p>

Summary :  
>Minato dan Naruto terlibat cinta rumit dengan Kushina dan Sakura. Takdir meminta mereka memilih, Minato melepas Kushina atau Naruto melepas Sakura. Kakak-adik tidak boleh menikah dengan kakak-adik juga, bukan? Padahal mereka baru saja merayakan hari jadi mereka masing-masing. Maka siapa yang akan melepaskan kebahagiaanya? Minato atau Naruto? Warning inside. Pair : MinaKushi, NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku.<p>

A/N :  
>Fic family aneh pertamaku! Coba bayangin deh, kalau misalkan kamu punya adik, terus pacarmu juga punya adik. Terus ternyata adikmu pacaran sama adik pacarmu. Kan aslinya gitu. Ini berkat info dari kaasan. Katanya kakak-adik ga boleh nikah sama kakak-adik juga. Warning : AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, gaje, NO YAOI! NO YURI! Don't like? Don't read! No flame please!<p>

**Story Begins**

Sepasang pria berambut kuning jabrik memasuki gedung Konoha University. Saat mereka menapakkan kaki mereka di Konoha University, mereka disambut oleh para gadis yang merupakan Fan Girls mereka. Fan Girls itu menamai mereka MFG dan NFG.

"KYAAA! MINATO-KUUUN! LIHAT SINI DONG!" Salah satu pria jabrik itu memalingkan wajahnya ke MFG dan tersenyum. "GYAAA! MINATO-KUN TERSENYUM PADA KITAAA!"

Sementara itu, NFG tidak kalah heboh.

"NARUTO-KUUUN! TUNJUKKAN KAMI CENGIRANMU YANG MEMPESONA ITUUU!" Pria satu lagi langsung nyengir, membuat NFG makin kesetanan. "KYAAAAAA! MEMPESONAAAAA!"

Mereka adalah Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Naruto, kakak-adik paling _most wanted_ di Konoha University.

Ingin jadi kekasihnya? Hohoho, sudah terlambat. Mereka berdua sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Ups, ralat. Minato yang memiliki pasangan, Naruto baru orang yang disukai. Minato dan Naruto berpisah menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Minato di jurusan kedokteran dan Naruto di psikologis.

"Minato~!" Minato langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya itu. Ia berbalik dan langsung memeluk orang yang memanggilnya itu. "Kushina!" Ya, itu Uzumaki Kushina. Kekasih dari Namikaze Minato. "Woi! Jangan pacaran didepan kelas!" Minato langsung melepas Kushina begitu mendengar suara bariton di belakangnya.

"Sorry, Fug! Kenapa? Ngiri? Kan ada Mi-mmph!" Mulut Minato langsung ditutup oleh orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Nama orang itu Uchiha Fugaku, satu jurusan dengan Minato dan Kushina. Sifatnya kasar dan sembarangan, tapi dia bisa jadi sangat baik. Dia sering 'nyari ribut' sama Minato, kadang-kadang itu membuat Kushina naik darah. Tapi Minato menenangkan kekasih nya. Orang yang disukainya bernama Uehara Mikoto. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu kecuali Fugaku, Minato, dan Kushina.

"Bicara sedikit lagi, kusiksa Kushina!" bisik Fugaku mengancam. "Coba saja. Memang kau bisa?" tanya Minato enteng. "Kushina kuat, lho!" tambah Minato. "Huh? Masa?" Minato nyengir dan mengangguk.

"Kushina! Kutantang kau duel satu lawan satu disini! Sekarang!" tantang Fugaku. "Minato!" Kushina melempar tasnya dan disambut Minato. "Ayo! Siapa takut?" Fugaku maju dan mencoba menendang tulang kering Kushina. Tapi bisa dihindari dengan cara melompat. "Huh, payah. Kalau kayak gini mana bisa ngalahin aku?" ledek Kushina.

Belum ada yang tahu kalau Kushina itu kuat kecuali Minato. Kushina merahasiakan hal itu agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia, keturunan Uzumaki murni terakhir, adalah pewaris ilmu Naginata, ilmu bela diri rahasia turun-temurun klan Uzumaki alias ilmu rahasia Konoha Gakure. "Ini belum selesai!"

Fugaku melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Kushina, tapi ditepis dengan mudahnya. Bahkan Kushina sempat menguap. "Hoaahm~~ Ngantuk." Itu membuat Fugaku kesal. Akhirnya Fugaku menyerang membabi-buta. Tapi semua itu ditepis Kushina. Minato yang menonton hanya nyengir-nyengir aja. 'Fugaku belum tahu kalau Kushina serius bisa sangat mengerikan.' pikir Minato. Banyak mahasiswa lain yang menonton pertarungan mereka. Saat Fugaku tampak kelelahan, Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Show time!" Kushina langsung membalas semua serangan Fugaku tadi. Fugaku tidak dapat mengelak dan akhirnya jadi sasaran empuk. "Minato, pakai 'itu' tidak?" tanya Kushina saat Fugaku sudah tersungkur dengan wajah hancur. "SEMUANYA! MAU LIHAT FUGAKU LEBIH HANCUR TIDAK?" seru Minato. "MAUU!" Kushina menyeringai. "Pakai saja, Kushina." kata Minato. Yang dimaksudnya adalah Naginata.

"HIAAAH!" Kushina langsung melakukan Naginata. Ia melompat dan berputar di udara, kemudian dengan menambah kekuatan khusus bernama chakra, Kushina menyerang Fugaku. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali. "Niisan!" Baru saja Kushina selesai mengeksekusi Fugaku, Minato langsung ditarik Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Minato. "Ituu.. Ingat tentang Sakura yang kuceritakan itu tidak?" tanya Naruto. "Iya. Kenapa?" Naruto bergerak gelisah. "Ituuuu... Aku mau nembak dia." kata Naruto akhirnya. "APAAA? SERIUS?" seru Minato. "Ssst! Jangan keras-keras, baka aniki! Tapi aku bingung gimana caranya!" keluh Naruto. "Dia itu tegas, disiplin, cantik, baik, pintar, pecinta romansa, dan terkadang galak ya? Jangan pakai bunga. Tembak langsung." saran Minato. "Yosh! Arigatou, niisan!"

Minato tidak tahu kalau Sakura yang diincar Naruto adalah adik dari kekasihnya sendiri. Kushina tidak peduli tentang 'Pangeran Sekolah' atau semacamnya. Dia bisa jadi sama Minato karena mereka berdua sahabat sejak kecil. Naruto belum kenal Kushina, karena Minato tidak pernah mempertemukan mereka.

"Minato, yuk masuk." ajak Kushina. "Fugaku?" Kushina menunjuk ke arah belakang. "Oups."

Mikoto yang baru datang langsung kaget melihat keadaan Fugaku. "Fu-Fugaku! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Mikoto. Seperti biasa, suaranya lembut, tapi kali ini penuh kecemasan. "Miko-chan, tadi dia nyari ribut sama aku. Jadi, you know lah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina menarik Minato ke kelas. "Minato, happy first anniversary." Kushina menyerahkan sebuah syal rajutan sendiri. "Arigatou, Kushina!" Minato mencium pipi Kushina.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura langsung berbalik. "Naruto. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. 'Aku harus berani!' batin Naruto. "SAKURA-CHAN, AKU MENYUKAIMU, MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?" seru Naruto saat itu juga. Siiiiing~~ Semua hening sesaat. "Terima! Terima! Terima!" Banyak anak lain yang menyoraki begitu. Sedangkan NFG nangis bombay, dan SFC (Sakura kan cantik, punya fans club juga) udah mau pingsan.

'Na-Naruto nembak aku? Ramalan hari ini tepat! Serasa melayang ke langit ke-7!' batin Sakura. Wajahnya merah padam. "Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Baiklah! Kuterima!" jawab Sakura lantang. Saat itu juga Naruto langsung loncat-loncat gaje, NFG dan SFC banjir air mata.

'Sudah nembak?' pikir Minato. Suara itu menggema sampai seluruh Konoha University. "Minato, jawab yang jujur." kata Kushina. "Hm? Apa?" tanya Minato. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Minato langsung terbatuk. "Uhukk! Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kushina?" Kushina memandang langit dari luar jendela. "Bisa saja itu untuk menghindari fans mu, kan? Berpura-pura mencintaiku. Jawab, Minato." kata Kushina. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun." kata Minato mantap. 'Arigatou, Minato.' batin Kushina. *Back to NaruSaku*

"Ne, Saku-chan, kenapa kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Naruto. "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, baka. Dan aku sudah menunggu moment seperti ini. We here together." jawab Sakura. "Begitu. Ah, ayo masuk. Dosen Kakashi pasti sudah mau datang." Kenapa sudah mau? Padahl bel sudah lewat setengah jam. Jawabannya karena tuh dosen satu hobi telat!

**Sekarang 2 pasangan itu sudah bahagia, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi  
>setahun kemudian. Kejadian yang akan membuat mereka hancur. Wanna see?<br>A year later, at Kushina's house...**

"Kushina-nee!" seru Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Ada apa? Cari adikku?" tanya Kushina. "Hehehe, iya. Sakura mana?" kata Naruto. Kushina sudah berkenalan dengan Naruto melalui Sakura. Naruto juga menceritakan tentang kakaknya, tapi belum diberi tahu nama kakaknya itu. Naruto juga belum tahu kalau Kushina adalah kekasih kakaknya. "Imoutou-chaaaaaan! Cepat turun! Naruto-kun sudah datang tuh!" seru Kushina. "Iya, anekiiiiiii!" Sakura pun datang. "Sana berangkat. Nee mau ngecek pintu belakang, dapur, taman, dan terakhir ngunci pintu depan." ujar Kushina. Naruto dan Sakura pun berangkat.

Tak lama kemudian, Minato datang menjemput Kushina. "Kushina!" Kushina yang sudah siap langsung mengunci pintu depan dan menuju kekasihnya itu. "Minato!" Kushina tersenyum. "Ayo. Eh, kau tahu tidak? Tadi pacar adikku datang." ujar Kushina. "Ooh. Tadi adikku juga menjemput pacarnya. Mungkin dia sudah di Konoha University." kata Minato. "Hm!"

**Di Konoha University...**

Oh iya, Kushina dan Naruto sudah akrab. Mereka layaknya kakak-adik. Anniversary MinaKushi dan NaruSaku sama-sama tanggal 14 February, bertepatan dengan Valentine. Bedanya, MinaKushi udah 2 tahun, NaruSaku baru setahun. Minato pernah janji sama Naruto mau nunjukin pacarnya.

"Mm... Minato.." panggil Kushina ragu. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kelas kedokteran. Tentu saja dibelakang mereka ada MFG. "Kenapa?" tanya Minato sambil menatap mata violet Kushina. "Happy Valentine, Minato-kun! And happy anniversary too!" Kushina menyerahkan chocolate berbentuk bunga violet yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna ungu. Minato kaget, 'Aku lupa sekarang tanggal 14 February! Aku senang sih dapat chocolate dari Kushina, tapi.. di locker-ku pasti..' Membayangkannya membuat Minato ngeri. "Minato?" Minato langsung tersadar. "Arigatō, Kushina." Minato menerima chocolate itu dan mencium kening Kushina. "KYAAAAA! MINATO-KUUUN!" jerit para MFG.

"Naruto, happy Valentine and anniversary!" Sakura menyerahkan chocolate berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna pink. "Arigatō Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto menerima cokelat itu dengan girang. 'Oh iya, pasti di locker-ku banyak chocolate. Kukasih ke Chōji aja ah.' pikir Naruto, mengingat temannya yang pecinta makanan itu. Mereka berdua menuju ke kelas psikologi.

**Pulang dari kuliah...**

"Niisan!" Minato langsung menoleh. "Naruto. Ada apa?" tanya Minato pada adiknya itu. Naruto langsung menagih janji kakaknya itu. "Niisan, katanya mau nunjukin pacar niisan?" kata Naruto. "Se-sejak kapan aku janji seperti itu?" elak Minato. "Niisan mau ingkar janji nih?" Naruto menatap dengan tatapan memelas. "Minato~" DEG! Sontak wajah Minato memerah. Naruto memandang Minato bingung. 'Ke-kenapa Kushina disini?' batin Minato. Naruto tambah bingung ketika Minato tambah merah karena ada yang menepuk bahunya. "Kushina-nee?" kata Naruto. 'Lho? Mereka saling kenal?' pikir Minato. "Naruto? Kamu kenal Minato? Oh iya, Minato ini pacarku!" kata Kushina girang. "A-APAA? Pa-pacar nee? Ja-jadi.. Ini gawat.. Cintaku ke Sakura-chan... Te-terhalangi.." Naruto menunduk sedih. "Maksudmu apa? Aku 'kan sudah merestuimu dengan adikku. Memang kakakmu tidak?" tanya Kushina. "Adik?" kata Minato bingung. Kushina mengangguk. "Namanya Sakura." DEG! 'Sa-Sakura?'

"Kakakku merestuinya.. Tapi, sepertinya Kami-sama tidak merestuinya.." kata Naruto lesu. "Hah? Kenapa bawa nama Kami-sama?" tanya Kushina bingung. "Namikaze Minato.. Pacar neesan itu... KAKAKKU!" seru Naruto. "APAAA?" seru Kushina. "Ya.. Minato-nii adalah kakakku yang baka, usuratonkachi, mirip durian, urusai, mendokusei, dll.." keluh Naruto. "Enak aja! Baka? Usuratonkachi? Urusai? Mendokusei? Itu kan kamu! Dan rambut kita sama-sama jabrik, Naru-chaaaan!" balas Minato.

"Diam, Minato!" kata Kushina tajam. "Kenapa? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ADIKMU pacaran dengan ADIKKU. Apa maumu, Namikaze? Ingin menghancurkan hatiku? Kau sama saja dengan Ikuto!" seru Kushina. Ia berlari dari situ dengan berlinang air mata. Masa lalunya terpintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana hatinya dihancurkan, dan awal hubungannya dengan Minato.

**Flashback**

"Ikuto!" panggil Kushina. Dulu, pacar Kushina adalah Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, tapi sesuatu menghancurkannya. Rambut Ikuto berwarna biru tua dan matanya berwarna biru laut. "Ada apa, Kushina?" tanya Ikuto. "Itu lho, hari Sabtu nanti kan ada khusus Valentine Day dari KHS, kita jalan berdua yuk!" ajak Kushina. "Ah, maaf Kushina. Aku terlanjur janji pada adikku untuk menemaninya." kata Ikuto. "Adikmu? Utau Hoshina?" tanya Kushina. "Ya. Maaf ya, Kushina." jawab Ikuto. "Huuh~ Harusnya kan kau menemani pacarmu." keluh Kushina. Ikuto tertawa kecil dan menyentil dahi Kushina. "Ukyooo~ Ittai! Ikutooo!" seru Kushina sambil memegang dahinya.

Hari Sabtunya...

Kushina datang sendirian ke pesta Valentine yang dibuat oleh kepala sekolah KHS a.k.a Tsunade. "Huum.. Coba SMS Utau ah, nanya lagi dimana. Biar bisa gabung bareng Ikuto juga. Hihihi! Nanti kasih surprise ke Ikuto!" gumam Kushina.

**To : Utau Hoshina  
><strong>_Utau, km di mana? Jangan blng Ikuto aq sms km, yach!_

Send?  
>Yes.<p>

Sesudah mengirim pesan singkat itu, Kushina berjalan menuju kursi dekat stand takoyaki. "Hihihi.. Jadi ingat saat pertama kali ketemu Ikuto." gumam Kushina. Dulu Kushina dan Ikuto bertemu di stand takoyaki dekat kuil. Mereka memesan takoyaki bersamaan. Terdengarlah nada khas SMS Kushina.

**From : Utau Hoshina  
><strong>_Aku di stand menangkap ikan pakai jaring kertas, lagian aku mana bisa kasih tahu niisan? Kecuali kutelpon sih. ^^_

Reply?

"Hah? Memangnya Ikuto kemana?" kata Kushina bingung. Stand yang dimaksud Utau ada didepannya.

**To : Utau Hoshina  
><strong>_Hah? Memang kamu tidak sama Ikuto?_

Send?  
>Yes.<p>

Selang 5 menit, balasan Utau datang.

**From : Utau Hoshina  
><strong>_Nggak. Tadi niisan pergi ke pesta Valentine KHS, aku di pesta Valentine KEL._

Reply?

*KEL : Konoha Elementary School, disini Utau kelas 6* 'Ikuto.. Di sini? Dia bohong..' pikir Kushina. Kemudian Kushina mencari-cari Ikuto. Setelah 10 menit berlarian mencari kekasihnya itu, dia menemukan Ikuto. Tapi Kushina enggan memanggil ataupun menghampirinya, sebab... Ikuto bersama seorang gadis. Rambutnya pink dan matanya ungu. Ikuto tampak tertawa dengan gadis itu, dan akhirnya MENCIUMNYA di depan mata Kushina. Kushina mengenali gadis itu, dia adalah sahabat sejak kecil Ikuto. Namanya.. Amu Hinamori. Tentu saja air mata Kushina tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya, dan ia berlari meninggalkan Ikuto dan Amu. Saat itu juga, ia memutuskan Ikuto lewat SMS.

Dia berhenti di taman yang sepi. Kembang api akan diluncurkan 10 menit lagi, diketahui dari pengumuman. "Hanabi.. Tadinya aku berharap akan menyaksikan hanabi dengan Ikuto. Tapi pasti dia menyaksikannya dengan Amu." kata Kushina pelan. Air matanya kembali mengalir. "Hiks..." Kushina mulai terisak.

"Ini, hapus air matamu." Ada sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan saputangan, dan suara itu lembut juga familiar di telinga Kushina. Ia menerima saputangan itu dan menghapus air matanya. "Arigatou, Minato." kata Kushina. "Douitte. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Minato. Kushina menceritakan semuanya. Tentang ia dibohongi Ikuto, lalu melihat Ikuto dengan Amu, memutuskan lewat telepon, dan akhirnya sampai disitu. Air mata mulai turun lagi. Minato langsung memeluk Kushina. "Jangan menangis lagi." Minato menghapus air mata Kushina.

"Bukan hanya Ikuto laki-laki di dunia ini, masih banyak yang lebih baik darinya. Dan juga masih banyak orang lain yang menyayangi, bahkan mencintaimu." hibur Minato. "Salah satunya, aku." tambahnya pelan. "A-apa maksudmu, Minato?" tanya Kushina. "Aishiteru, Kushina." Kushina kaget dengan pernyataan Minato, diapun terdiam. "Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, keceriaanmu, bagaimana kau menyiksa *?* diriku walau itu tidak berguna, semua membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." kata Minato.

Minato mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kushina. Perlahan, ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis di depannya, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kembang api. Selang 2 menit, Minato melepasnya. Wajah Kushina sudah merah padam layaknya tomat. "Jangan pernah menangis lagi, karena ada aku yang mencintaimu disini." Sejak saat itulah, mereka mulai berhubungan, atau tepatnya menjadi kekasih.

**End of Flashback**

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang menderita? Aku tidak ingin putus dengan Minato, tapi aku juga tidak ingin Sakura menderita! Keputusan apa yang harus kuambil, Kami-sama? Ini sangat sulit..' batin Kushina. Ia masih berlari. "Kushina!" Ternyata Minato mengejar Kushina. Walaupun Kushina sudah berlari sangat jauh, Minato mampu menyeimbanginya. Ia langsung menghentikan lari Kushina. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau pacar Naruto itu adikmu! Sungguh! Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu nama adikmu, kan? Dan mana kutahu kalau Sakura itu adikmu! Klan-nya Haruno, bukan Uzumaki!" kata Minato sambil memeluk Kushina dari belakang.

"Hiks.. Te-tentu saja klan-nya Haruno. Di-dia ikut klan tou-san (tiri), se-sedangkan aku k-klan kaa-san.." kata Kushina pelan dan agak tersendat karena tangis.

Di tempat Naruto...

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya kita harus berpisah." kata Naruto. "A-apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Kakakku dan kakak mu pacaran, dan kita tidak bisa menghancurkan mereka. Mereka saling mencintai dari dulu, dan kakakku juga kakakmu pernah patah hati. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri sejak kakakku berubah akibat patah hati dulu, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan kakakku patah hati lagi." jawab Naruto. "Aku juga.. Tapi, apakah harus dengan mengorbankan hubungan kita?" kata Sakura. "Sebenarnya.. Aku merasa perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas suka, tidak lebih. Atau hanya kagum. Sedangkan mereka saling mencintai. Maafkan aku.." ujar Naruto. "Aku juga merasakan itu, perasaanku padamu juga hanya sebatas suka. Mungkin kita akan mendapat pasangan yang benar-benar cocok. Maka, kurasa hubungan kita berakhir. Kita putus, Naruto." kata Sakura. "Ya, hubungan kita berakhir. Kita melakukan yang benar." kata Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan berpelukan. "Mulai sekarang, kita hanya teman. Bukan, kita sahabat." gumam Sakura. "Aku setuju." balas Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung mencari Minato dan Kushina. "Niisan!" seru Naruto. "Aneki!" seru Sakura. Mereka menemukan keduanya di taman KHS. Minato masih memeluk Kushina dari belakang dan Kushina masih mengalirkan air mata.

"Minato-niisan, Kushina-neesan, maafkan kami karena sudah menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Kalian tidak perlu berpisah, karena kalian saling mencintai. Kami sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami. Perasaan kami hanya sebatas suka. Kami akan menemukan pasangan yang tepat, pasti." jelas Naruto. "Arigatou!" Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dan Minato memeluk Sakura. "Arigatou, kalian mau melakukannya.. Tapi, benarkah tidak apa-apa hubungan kalian berakhir?" tanya Minato dan Kushina. "Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya sebatas suka, atau bahkan hanya kagum." jawab Sakura.

**Akhirnya sebulan berlalu...**

"Minato-nii!" panggil Sakura. "Hei, Saku-chan. Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" tanya Minato, sukses membuat wajah Sakura dan lelaki di sampingnya memerah. "I-iya, ini pacarku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sakura. "Go aisatsu, Minato-san." kata Sasuke. "Aisatsu mo. Hm, kelihatannya kau sudah menemukannya, Saku-chan!" kata Minato. "Ya, dan sepertinya Naruto juga, niisan." ujar Sakura. "Hn? Si dobe kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Ada ajaaaa!" Sakura mengedipkan matanya. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kushina-nee!" panggil Naruto. "Naruto! Ah, sudah dapat pacar yaaa?" tanya Kushina. "Tentu saja! Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, cantik kaaan? Beda sama Sakura-chan yang galak, dia lembut dan manis. Muach!" jawab Naruto, diakhirnya dia mencium pipi Hinata yang disampingnya. "Na-Naruto-kun.." Kemudian Hinata pingsan. "EEH? HINATA-CHAAAN!" seru Naruto. "Jangan cium dia sembarangan, Naruto! Kelihatannya dia sangat pemalu!" saran Kushina pada Naruto yang menggendong Hinata bridal style.

Datanglah Minato, Sakura, dan Sasuke. "Hoi, dobe, kau buat Hyuuga pingsan lagi, ya?" tanya Sasuke. "Begitulah, teme." kata Naruto lesu. "He? Pacar barumu, Naruto?" tanya Minato. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, niisan. Dan aneki, ini pacar baruku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." jelas Sakura. Kushina mengangguk. Pada akhirnya, semua mendapat pasangan sejatinya. Semoga di masa depan, NaruHina dan SasuSaku akan bahagia seperti MinaKushi yang sudah bertunangan 3 minggu yang lalu. Pernikahan MinaKushi akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi, 2 minggu setelah kelulusan dari Konoha University.

**Owari**

Akhirnya tamat juga! Fiuuh~ Susah banget bikin fic ini. Oh iya, di bagian flashback, tokohnya kuambil dari Shugo Chara! Ikuto, Amu, dan Utau. Apa Kukai kumasukin juga aja, ya? Jadi pacarnya Utau. Yang pasti, fic ini akan ada sequel nya, pairingnya MinaKushi. Mind to review? No flame please! ^^v


End file.
